Surakeh
After the Terran Civil War and Kavarian war of independence the Factions were able to turn towards exploration beyond the Centri Cluster. (The guild having figured out how to establish the relay system just a few years prior.) Most of this Relay and South Reach were mapped by a handful of Excalibur class Battlecruisers and Dominion Long Range Battleships on loan to the Guild. When the Pandora Cluster was discovered there was a land rush and little attention was diverted this way. The Guild marked planets suitable for habitation creating a database. This database was later used for early emergency teleporters in the 2nd Faction War. Like in the Pandora cluster most planets ended up with population as a result of destroyed ships, just not on as large of a scale. After the wars the Relays were divided up into zones that each Faction would maintain for the Guild and they would get control of the habitable worlds located there. Because of the mixed population (and remnant fleets being killed off in South Reach for years afterwards) the worlds in the region have always had some elevated levels of dissent. With many early Dro'all settlers being survivors of destroyed Houses even they didn't get along with the new waves of immigrants. Surakeh was one of the earliest settled worlds requiring little to no Terraforming and soon became the Regional capital of House Rhadem. It's been a major industrial center since then and changed hands between no less than 3 Houses before FPL terrorist backed uprisings allowed the Pirate Warlords to take control. The locals eventually became sick of the Pirates increasingly despotic representative looking after the planet and before long FPL members were attempting to exploit the situation to drive them off just as they'd done against the Houses. Warlord fleets returning from the Centri custer attempted to put down the rebellion using bio weapons recovered in the raids. Current political situation is unstable with many important figures having been killed off in the virus attacks. With so many dead it was easy for the House to claim land all over the planet which people are not happy about. Promises to not institute a draft have been kept so far mainly because Governor Rna doesn't trust the populace with any power over the PDF. Baron Winifred did organise a force of local militia to assist in defense of the planet in the event the Warlords invaded again. While they're technically an auxiliary PDF force the Governor provides them no support as he believes they would back the Baron if anything went wrong. The House is more than happy to garrison the planet with Infantry divisions as it means less will ever be sent to Shallan Space. Surakeh is the current location of Reynard Salvage Solutions' orbital industrial station. Many of the surviving land owners were murdered by Governor Rna's Mercs 100% not-an-inside-job terrorists, leading Knight Captain Sonia Reynard to take Rna into protective custody. Planetary Governors Saloud Koris (1st elected governor of Surakeh) Gwenaëlle Ainsley (2nd elected Governor) Category:Planet Category:House Jerik-Dremine